


Softest

by AHaresBreath



Series: Textures [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, M/M, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of <i>Soft</i> Merlin said he wanted to fuck Arthur in the arse, after some deliberation Arthur decides that this is an excellent idea, but it all might be a bit overwhelming for poor Merlin, cue internal ramblings, soppiness and overuse of similies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softest

Arthur can be confusing, he's a fearsome warrior, he has killed countless men, but his heart is kind and he longs for peace; he can behave like a spoiled prat and yet counts the lowliest of his people as precious. Merlin finds that Arthur's body is no different. Underneath his armour lies a second layer of protection, firm muscles, sinuous flesh which makes his body as much a weapon as any he carries. Arthur is powerful, a bear of a man, he could crush Merlin with his hands, and he lays back on the white linens, trusting eyes holding his, and slowly parts his thighs.

Merlin stifles a small gasp and just stands, gazing, in awe of the beautiful man spread out before him. The golden planes are flushed pink in places and broken by cruel white lines, unwelcome reminders of the use this body has seen. Arthur's cock lies dark and heavy on his belly and when Merlin reaches out to touch Arthur grabs his hand and pulls him down on top of him, heat flares between them at the contact, and Merlin knows his cheeks are bright red and his breathing erratic.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur drawls, "not nervous are we?"

Merlin kisses him gently, "Yes, aren't you?"

Arthur wavers but then shakes his head determinedly, he opens his legs wide and reaches for the bottle of oil on the chest. 

"I trust you," he whispers, thrusting it into Merlin's hand.

Arthur's hair is soft like fresh spring grass, his skin like fine silk and his voice rich as the hum of far off thunder. His tongue is sharp, his torso is like a granite cliff face, and his cock, his cock is as hard as his fist, but when Merlin slips first one and then two fingers inside him he finds the softest place on the man. Here he isn't soft like grass, no delicate silk or velvet could compare, no baby's cheek or duckling's down was ever this soft. He is warm and snug, outer muscle stretching easily to welcome Merlin's fingers (three now) and suck them in. He slides them back and forth caressing Arthur, rubbing and reaching, further and deeper. Merlin feels he could climb inside, he could crawl in and live there safe and warm and surrounded by Arthur always. At the ridiculousness of that train of thought he huffs out a little laugh. When Arthur slides a hand behind his neck and brings him up to eye level he realizes that Arthur is loose and wet around his fingers, he doesn't know how long he has been at it, lost in the sensation and the closeness, but Arthur is straining, writhing under him.

"Please Merlin," his voice is so rough, his lips bitten sore and his eyes are so wild that it takes Merlin's breath away. He clamps his mouth over Arthur's, lets their tongues slide smoothly together and guides his cock to Arthur's slippery entrance, despite how stretched he is Arthur tenses and cries out when Merlin pushes in, he stills at the shock of it, the vice like squeeze that is so close to pain, but he's more worried that he has hurt Arthur, something he never wanted to do, he begins to pull out but Arthur has anticipated his move and wraps strong thighs around his hips. 

"No..." he hisses, "just give me a moment..."

Merlin lowers his head to nuzzle Arthur's jaw, peppering his cheek and neck with feather light kisses. He can feel Arthur relaxing around him, his insides grasping at him like a thick liquid, and as his shoulders begin to tremble from holding the position Arthur kicks his buttocks as if he were his horse and nods. Merlin holds his gaze as he lets himself sink inside, searching for any sign of pain, but Arthur takes him in, all of him, and the wild-eyed expression of lust is back on his face so Merlin draws back slowly and thrusts in again. The feeling is heavenly, Arthur's flesh clings to him as he pulls away, unwilling to let him go and then crowds in around him as he dives back in. He presses Arthur's legs down and to the sides so that he can push in further, so he can press his sweaty chest to Arthur's and bury his face in his neck. Arthur is making small whimpers and gasps with every thrust, his hands are running all over Merlin's back, stroking and scratching and urging him on, he knocks the side of his head against Merlin's and bites down on his ear. Merlin groans into Arthur's throat, tonguing the pulse that matches the throbbing around his dick. It's too much, it could never be enough, he pounds into Arthur over and over, and he may be babbling nonsense, or he may be croaking "I love you, I love you," but it doesn't matter, all that matters is that this is Arthur, and Arthur has given him this incredible gift, he has let him inside where he is soft and vulnerable but where his strength can hold Merlin, draw him in and keep him safe forever, and this is where he belongs, with Arthur's strong arms around him and his soft insides grasping him, and when he doesn't think he can take it any more Arthur clenches with a cry, spilling hot and wet between their bellies, the walls of his hole gripping unbearably tight and drawing Merlin into ecstasy with him.

It is some time before Merlin comes back to himself enough to peel himself away and draw out of Arthur's hole, as he looks up to meet his love's eyes he sees Arthur's satisfied smirk turn to a look of distress. He is suddenly flipped over onto his back and Arthur is running fingers over his cheeks, wet cheeks, and he realises tears are streaming from his eyes. Arthur dots kisses across his cheekbones and eyelids. 

"Merlin, you big girl, why on earth are you crying?" he murmurs, still blotting up the tears with his kisses. Merlin lets out a sob he hadn't realised he'd been holding and shakes his head.

"I dunno," he admits with a chuckle, "I... It was just really... Nice."

Arthur laughs and wraps his arm round Merlin's neck, ruffling his hair with his other hand, and wrestles him into a comfy position, sprawled on his back with Merlin wrapped around his side, tousled head tucked under his chin. 

"Yeah," he breathes, "I love you too."

And he holds Merlin tight and strokes his side and kisses his hair until he falls into a contented sleep, and Arthur follows him.


End file.
